


Wiles

by EchoedAshes



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Anal Sex, Biting, Come Eating, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoedAshes/pseuds/EchoedAshes
Summary: Sometimes Miles could be a tad insatiable...





	Wiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just smut

Waylon panted as Miles harshly flipped him, “Face down ass up.” Miles growled.

Waylon whimpered at the sudden manhandling, feeling Miles’ dick slip out before being shoved back in, when he complied with the position change. 

Miles gripped Waylon by the right shoulder harshly, tugging the other’s body towards himself with each thrust, using his other hand to grip at Waylon’s hair.

“Ah, M-Miles.” Waylon yelped at the rough treatment, hearing only Miles’ heavy panting behind him. 

Waylon groaned and shivered at each snap of the other’s hips, he wasn’t one hundred percent sure what triggered Miles to be this rough, but Waylon had noted as soon as Miles walked into the door that day that he was in a foul mood. 

Miles had his eyes closed in concentration, brows knitted, he slid both of his hands down Waylon’s side to grip at his waist. Pulling Waylon’s body closer to his, he bent over pressing his chest against the other’s back and bit severely at the back of his neck, earning a cry from the man below. Miles growled lowly, quickening his pace to a severe rate. 

“M-Miles, please!” Waylon choked out, gripping the sheets until his knuckles turned white.

Sweat was already pouring off of their bodies, the slaps of wet skin filling the room as well as breathless moans and huffs.

Waylon could feel the heat in his stomach heightening, Waylon curled his toes as it peaked, crying out in pleasured sobs as Miles fucked him through climax. 

But as he came down from his high he felt Miles’ pace become erratic before he felt spurts of his cum fill him up.

Waylon groaned at the sensation, burying his head in the fabric of the bedspread. He could hear Miles’ breathless pants from above him, and felt the other pull out.

Before Waylon could catch his breath, his body was being moved again, Miles hiking his left leg up and straddling the other before pressing back into Waylon’s abused hole. 

“M-Miles!” Waylon squeaked, “P-please..” Waylon grunted at the feeling of Miles already starting to thrust again.

“You can’t just… f-fuck your anger out.” Waylon arched his back, his body hyper aware of its overstimulation. 

“Watch me.” Miles grunted, looking at Waylon with lust dripping determination in his eye. 

Waylon moaned, the look in his lovers eye making his own cock twitch in interest again. 

Miles gripped Waylon’s leg like a lifeline, holding his knee firmly in place, biting a spot on the soft flesh of its side. Waylon keened at the pain, reaching his hand out to claw down Miles’ belly.

Miles undulated his stomach into the touch, biting his bottom lip stifling a moan. He rotated Waylon’s leg to the side, deftly unstraddling the other leg, without even letting his cock slip out. He pulled Waylon’s legs around his hips before burying his head into the crook of Waylon’s neck. Thrusting into the other slow but full. 

Waylon arched his back, using his blunt fingertips to claw up Miles’ back. The bite he got in return on his neck sent a shiver down his spin, he moaned, tilting his head to nuzzle into Miles’ hair planting a kiss there. “Miles..” 

Miles pulled his head up, meeting Waylon’s eyes as he touched their foreheads, his eyelids fluttering slightly half lidded. Waylon tilted his head pressing their lips together, the exchange started as small purses before becoming rougher, with Miles nipping and biting at Waylon’s lower lip. 

“Mhm,” Waylon moaned, pulling back from the kiss, “Miles! I’m c-close again!” Before he had a chance to say much else he felt the jolt of pleasure course through his body again, he let his head fall back against the pillow as he lay breathless, his cum splattering on his stomach and chest. He felt Miles grip his hips and quicken his pace, placing quick small kisses to his neck and clavicle before grunting and moaning as his orgasm hit him as well. He rode out his orgasm before collapsing onto Waylon, both breathing heavily.

They both lay for a moment, catching their breaths and collecting themselves, Waylon stroking Miles’ hair lightly before the other started moving to sit up.

He examined Waylon’s spent body with a smirk, using his right hand to collect the cum from Waylon’s front and licking it from his fingers. Waylon furrowed his brow, as Miles began to lift his legs up further eying at the cum seeping from his hole, he licked his lips.

Before he could do anything, Waylon protested, “No Miles, no more please!” He sighed his body truly spent.

Miles hummed amused, “Suit yourself, Way.” He got up from their bed to swiftly get a wet washcloth from their bathroom before returning to clean the rest of themselves up. Throwing the used rag away into the laundry hamper afterward, before crawling back to curl up against Waylon. 

He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Waylon’s neck where the bite mark from earlier looked irritated, and used his hands to massage the lower portion of Waylon’s back lovingly.

Miles whispered sweet words into the other’s ear before soon hearing small snores escape the others lips. He knew he’d probably hear an earful from the other in the morning, but he felt too tired to mull over that thought, and soon he fell asleep too.

_________

Miles was right, he had only made it halfway through his morning coffee before, Waylon stirred from bed and started asking him question about the night before.

“C’mon Miles, that shit hurt.”

“I didn’t hear you say our safeword.” Miles said with an eyebrow raised, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Milleesss!”

“What? I know better than to think you weren’t enjoying it.”

“Miles, that’s not the point…” Waylon sighed, grabbing his own cup of coffee before sitting across from Miles at their kitchen table. “Can’t you talk about what bothers you? Instead of doing-” Waylon gestured vaguely with his hand, “-all that?”

“Where’d be the fun in that?”

“Miles!”

Miles sighed, gulping down the rest of his coffee before standing up placing the cup into the sink, “Fine, fine. I’ll talk to you about it later, but right now I’m gonna hop into the shower.” Waylon sank back further into his chair as he watched the other disappear down their hallway. He ran a hand through his messed up hair, thinking about how much of a handful Miles could be at times. He took another sip of his own coffee before hearing Miles’ voice call to him, “You gonna join me or not??”

Waylon chuckled, getting up from his seat to place his coffee mug into the sink, “Be there in a sec!” He rinsed out the mugs, before trotting through the hallway into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for writing shameless smut lol, I was in a Miles mood tonight and started thinking about how he would probably take Waylon rough and dirty and then I spent the last hour writing this fic... I only write once in a blue moon so I'm always rusty, if you see a mistake tell me and I'll fix it!! Otherwise I hope you enjoyed reading it!! Maybe I can find it in myself to finish another fic I'm working on... I also got the name of this cause I was trying to figure out their ship name....
> 
> Main Blog: http://echoedashes.tumblr.com  
> Art Blog: http://wiresonde.tumblr.com


End file.
